


Cell

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Believe in Jasper Sitwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Akela are captured for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cell

Hydra’s funding must have been running low when they built this base. The bunk bed barely fit in the cell. It had bars instead of a soundproof steel door. Jasper thought that had less to do with funding and more to do making the inmates easier to taunt. He wondered about the mold, though. Could they not afford to clean it up or did they just not care? Maybe they let it grow for a reason. Maybe they planted it to kill them. It was working, if that was the case. He’d been breathing in wheezes mostly, and Akela had come down with a cough. They were probably dying of a respiratory disease right now.

Lately they’d been using the mold to entertain themselves, trying to find pictures in the splotches like cloud gazing. It wasn’t fun; if anything, it depressed them further, but they didn’t think they should be content to stare into space all day, not feeling anything. Jasper rolled over, turning his back on the wall and its depressing mold shapes to stare out of the tiny spaces between the bars at nothing.

“How long have we been here?” he asked.

“Not long. But I was a prisoner for four years so I have a bit of an advantage over you.”

“Have we lost our minds yet?”

“Not yet.”

“Oh.”

Infiltrating Hydra had been hard, but it had paid off in the long run. Unfortunately they had an easy time pinning him as a double agent after tipping Rogers off, and now he wasn’t going anywhere. Akela was only here because they couldn’t break her.

Above him, Akela shifted and dangled her arm over the edge so that he could reach up and take her hand.

“I hear someone coming.”

“Which one do you think it is?”

“Some new guy.”

Jasper lifted his head so he could hear better. He heard a whir and a clunk moving towards the cell. “It sounds like…”

Mike Peterson appeared behind the bars.

“Don’t panic; I’m not under orders.” He unlocked the cell.

“I’ve seen about ten different agents in this place. Did you take them all out by yourself?”

“I was motivated. Come on; let’s get you out of here.”


End file.
